Assets
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: [Kaiba x Anzu] Kaiba hadn’t known how it had happened, or who had initiated it, but before he knew what he was doing, his lips had descended upon hers. [Gift ficlet.]


**Author's note: **Hey, it looks like it's time for an update. :D It's been a while since I put anything on my account, so I guess this is as good as anything.

... -scuffs toe- ... Well, this fic isn't shounen-ai, so sorry to anyone who has me on their alert list for that. XD; This is het; it really isn't so bad once you learn to write it and stuff. :D This was a birthday present for Gabby, so I hope you liked it, you old fart. -luff-

**Pairing:** Azureshipping (Kaiba x Anzu).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yuugiou, baybee.

**Warnings:** Adult themes, implied het smut (RUN), and language?

**-----**

**Assets **

Kaiba Seto could have anything he desired – riches, the rarest Duel Monster cards, cars, and mansions; there were no limits to the things he could have possessed.

Despite everything he had, there was always that bothersome little thing in the back of his mind. He'd never been quite able to put a finger on exactly what it was; he'd tried time and time again. It would only occur when he was around Yuugi-tachi; he constantly brushed it off as nothing.

Kaiba's mind was concise and logical; he had no room for error. Behind every business decision, every duelling move, every word – it was all planned. Kaiba had been brought up by one of the richest and most powerful men in the world – from a young age, he'd been taught that knowledge was power, and that the strong in the world flourished; the weak did not.

Kaiba had stepped on board planes and flown to the remotest corners of the earth; wherever his company required him to be. He'd witnessed the strangest cultures and experienced the harshest climates; he could even speak fluent French and English, as well as Japanese.

Every time he'd returned 'home' to Japan, the annoyance in the back of his mind had vanished; usually whenever he was reunited with Yuugi-tachi - those superfluous morons. He despised how cheerful Yuugi continued to be, despite how many times Kaiba tried to brush him off coldly.

Inwardly, Kaiba was satisfied with himself. He may not have beaten Yuugi at a game of Duel Monsters, but he had won over one of the more important things from Yuugi – that something being Mazaki Anzu.

The girl had come to him one night on the blimp, during the sovereignty of Malik Ishtar's darker half. It had been shortly after their friend, Kujaku Mai, had been sent to the Shadow Realm by that creature of shadow. Kaiba had not cared in the slightest; his only business was with Yuugi. As far as he was concerned, it was Mai's fault she had been in the duel with Malik's other self – he had nothing to do with it, and wouldn't bother with stopping his tournament, just so one of Yuugi's little friends could be treated for something that she probably wouldn't be cured from.

But, when the girl – Anzu – had looked up at Kaiba like… _that_, he found himself tensing. He didn't _want_ to help this girl. He didn't _want_ to bear the responsibility of helping her – it wasn't as though he didn't **already **have enough to deal with; that was the last thing he needed. Still, he'd refused blatantly and remained stubborn, even as Anzu had turned from him, tears streaking down her cheeks, a fist clenched at her side.

After that night, the only thing Kaiba had earned from Anzu was a heated glare – and, if he was lucky, a sarcastic comment. He didn't have a problem with her; Mai had been fine, and he'd gradually forgotten about the incident, until there were times when he wanted to be amused. One person's life at been at risk - so what? It wasn't as though thousands of people didn't die every minute.

After Battle City, Kaiba had come across Anzu one night – unintentionally, of course. He'd been walking swiftly towards the Kaiba Corp building, rather late at night, and he had come to a halt in his tracks. Anzu had been in walking the opposite direction to him, but had been only a few metres ahead when she, too, had stopped abruptly, her azure eyes widening slightly.

Kaiba hadn't moved, to begin with; he had nothing to say to her, and only imagined she had nothing to say to him. But it was Anzu who had made the first move – she'd bitten her lip lightly before pulling her jacket around her more tightly, biting back a comment about how late it was. Kaiba had found himself unable to move under her calculating gaze; his feet seemed to be planted firmly into the ground.

Kaiba hadn't known how it had happened, or who had initiated it, but before he knew what he was doing, his lips had descended upon hers; caressing, tasting, feeling. Anzu had been feeling something she hadn't before – and was too hesitant to let that feeling go, so she continued with it.

Kaiba, on the other hand, didn't know what he'd had in his coffee that morning, and most **certainly** didn't know why had hadn't torn himself from the kiss. One of his arms had eventually looped about her waist, pulling her to him, as though she were his last lifeline. Granted, he'd never kissed anyone, or even wanted to before – but Anzu's almost uncertain touches were different.

In time, those kisses became nights spent in the heat of ardour, and days in denial. The weeks turned to months; the fall passed and spring's buds bloomed – still, neither of them spoke words; only actions were needed to express what they each felt.

Anzu had learned to live with Kaiba's standard aloofness, and he, in turn, had begun to appreciate the little things about her; the way she laughed, right down to the way she tried to keep her witty remarks to herself. He saw right through her – she was too easily read. Anzu, however, was often kept in the dark about Kaiba's definite sentiments. His responses were always the same, his touch never changing.

Neither of them spoke a word to Yuugi-tachi about their 'relationship' – Anzu, for the guilt she felt toward Yuugi; Kaiba, for his bitterness toward their little gang. Despite this, things continued as normal. Kaiba had gone on business trips; Anzu had remained and lived her life as normal; dreams and hopes of becoming a dancer still very much a part of her life. Still, when he returned, she always greeted him – perhaps a little arduously, but still did nonetheless – and he always flashed her a smirk.

Mokuba had never wondered about them – whenever Kaiba and Anzu met during the night, he was asleep, but Kaiba knew that if it continued into Mokuba's adolescence, that he would grow suspicious. He decided that he would deal with it when the time came – they were both content with what they had now, and that was enough.

**-----**

**A/N: **Yeah, that was... uh. XD;; I don't think I've written het before, really, besides that old Jou x Mai fic I had up. o.o

Any constructive criticism would be really appreciated; I rarely write either of these characters and I'm looking for ways to improve. Ja. :D


End file.
